a (small) Trip of Dreams
by Toph Hitsugaya
Summary: Alfred is a bell boy, running around the ship serving tea and taking messages. Arthur is the son of a rich man, a gentleman who must sit and behave. But meeting on this overnight ferry may turn this seemingly boring trip into a (small) trip of dreams. But no one has considered the storm on the horizon.


**A (small) Trip of Dreams**

**Alfred is a bell boy, running around the ship serving tea and taking messages. Arthur is the son of a rich man, a gentleman who must sit and behave. But meeting on this overnight ferry may turn this seemingly boring trip into a (small) trip of dreams. But no one has considered the storm on the horizon. **

**Dedicated to theSardonyx who was very adamant about me writing more stories. **

**I was going to set this on the titanic but that's what everyone does. So I decided to set this on 'The Wahine,' a ferry that sunk during cyclone Giselle in Wellington. **

**Warning: Yaoi (mostly England+America with side pairings) **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, I am after all, too young to write Manga (plus my drawing sucks) **

Alfred hung over the deck to watch the passenger's board the ferry. He watched the cars being driven on too and raised an eyebrow at the ones he thought were impressive. The Wahine, the ship he was employed on was a roll on, roll of ferry and was departing for Wellington this evening. Boarding had just stated and since Alfred had nothing better to do, he was watching the passengers come aboard.

As he scoffed at the fancy ladies greeting each other in their overly high voices, his eyes (which were hidden behind a battered pair of glasses) picked out a trio in the crowd. The lady looked very bored, her eyes scanning the crowd as she yawned and ignored the man at her side. What had grabbed Alfred's attention however, was the boy accompanying them. He was probably in his late teens, early adult years like Alfred and looked just as bored as the lady Alfred took to be his mother. His eyes were green, greener then Alfred thought eyes could be and his eyebrows looked like someone had drawn think lines on his face with ink. He clutched a rather battered satchel that looked as though the strap was a few seconds from detaching itself from the rest of the bag.

"Alfred what are you doing aru?" A hassled voice drew Alfred's attention away from the family. A young Chinese man stood there his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was holding a large suitcase and a fat man was waiting a few metres behind him.

"Hey Yao, do you need the hero's help?' Alfred grinned as the rather skinny teen struggled to keep the bag off he ground.

"I need you to get to work!" Yao yelled. "You're not paid to check out guys in the crowd aru."

"What about you last week?" Alfred asked slyly. "You spent a lot of time looking at a certain passenger."

"That's beside the point aru." Yao scolded though he blushed a bit. "We were off duty then unlike now, now get to work!"

Alfred sighed dramatically and slunk of to smile at strangers and lug overly heavy bags around the place.

As he pushed through the crowd, looking for someone who needed help, an accented voice called out for his attention. Alfred looked around and had to stop his jaw from dropping.

The man calling for his attention was the on with the cute son, the blonde boy Yao had scolded him for looking at.

"Carry our bags will you, there's a god lad." The man was saying.

"Of course Sir," Alfred said smoothly. The lady handed him her bag as well as the man's but the boy wouldn't let his bag go.

"Arthur," The man said, his voice strained. "Be a good lad and let the boy carry your bag. It's what he's paid to do."

"It's not very heavy," Arthur said sulkily. "And he might break it."

"Roderich dearest, just let Arthur carry his bag," The lady simpered. "He'll be in an awfully bad mood if you don't let him."

"Fine Elizabeta," Roderich said sulkily. "But just this once."

"Thank you dear, now lead on." The woman smiled at Alfred who began to lug the bag up the hall, the man telling him what their room number was.

As Alfred navigated the corridors, dodging other bell boys and passengers, his head turned just the slightest to see the green eyes of Arthur darting away from him. Both boys blushed and ignored each other for the rest of the small journey.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Arthur lay on his bed ad ignored his mother and father chatting about dinner and the cabin size. He just wanted this to be over. Boats just weren't his thing, why couldn't they take aeroplanes? His family was rich enough after all. What was the point of flying into Christchurch only to take a ferry to Wellington? Knowing his luck, the boat would sink and he would die young, never having met the love of his life. If you believed all of those sappy love books that babbled on about fate and stuff. Which Arthur may have.

Though he had to admit, the cabin boy or bell boy, whatever you called the, had been pretty cute. Yes, Arthur swung that way. His parents knew and were fine with it. Heck when he'd talked about it, his dad had gone into a big conversation about a relationship he had had with a Swiss man called Vash, confirming that Roderich was bi-sexual and that Arthur really didn't care about the fact that Roderich hadn't seen Vash in over 20 years. Elizabeta was suspiciously thrilled about this.

But still, he was stuck on a ship for around 24 hours or less. What the hell was he supposed to do? Flying mint bunny got sea sick and had decided to fly there.

"Why does flying mint bunny have to get sea sick?' Arthur muttered, instantly stopping the current conversation about maybe catching up with Vash and how that would sort of be cheating.

"Arthur did you take you meds?" Elizabeta asked. "You know the doctor said-"

"Thrice a day, an hour before each main meal, yeah I know." Arthur groaned. "And I did but pills won't take minty away, she's real."

"Why don't you go for a walk Arthur," Roderich suggested, obviously trying to change the current conversation topic. "I'm sure there are lots of boys that you could make friends with."

"I'm nineteen dad, not nine," Arthur muttered. "But fine, I'd rather make friends then listen to you two argue about some stupid past relationship."

With that, the boy got up and stalked out of the room, not forgetting to scoop up his fraying satchel. The door swung shut behind him on Elizabeta's relationship with that suspicious albino boy.

**8800-0088-8800-0088**

Alfred stood on the deck watching the water rush by beneath the hull of the boat. Foam spat up and waves crashed against the side yet the ship did no waver.

"Alfred!" a cheerful voice cried. "Ludwig said yes to a date when we get to Wellington!"

Alfred watched the cheerful Italian boy spin past.

"Calm down Feli," he said. "You don't want to fall overboard and make the hero save you."

"My hero is Ludwig," Feliciano sang before skipping away to find somebody else to annoy, probably the newest couple on board, Heracles and Kiku.

Alfred sighed and resumed watching the waves, already bored as the sun slowly set. He probably wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight with all the requests and Feliciano running around boasting about his date. Alfred sighed again.

"Keep sighing and people will think you're in love aru," Alfred turned to see the only single man on board the Wahine apart from him.

"Hey Yao," He grinned. "Need some advice from the hero?"

"Right now the only person who looks like the need advice is you," Yao grinned. "So what's on your mind aru?"

"I'm bored," Alfred confessed.

"Is that all aru?" Yap exclaimed. "I thought you were depressed and you're bored? Consider all you future deep and meaningful conversations banned. No more, I won't do it aru."

Alfred started to laugh before someone smashed into him n sent him toppling to the floor.

"Oh bollicks I'm so sorry, I was just avoiding this mad Italian man and cripes, I'm sorry. Here are your glasses."

As the familiar lenses slid over his eyes, Alfred looked up to see the emerald eyed, funny eyebrows boy from before who as blushing as if there was no tomorrow.

**What do you think? This is probably a trilogy/3-shot. Please review!**


End file.
